


Like Water On My Skin

by xMidnightsLullaby



Category: Let's Cast Off
Genre: Blue Eyes, Implied Voyeurism, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: Kaito just wants to take a shower after a long day of work, but as he tries to relax he rememberes those beautiful blue eyes that he is unable to forget about.This OS was inspired by this month' NSFW from SchornEE's patreon page.





	Like Water On My Skin

„Finally,“ Kaito sighed when the warm water was pattering onto his shoulders.

There was nothing better than a simple, hot shower after a long day of hard work. Kaito loved his job, but he had to admit that it was pretty exhausting from time to time. Yet that was probably what he liked about it so much. This day, too, had been demanding and right now, he didn’t want to do anything else but let all the stress be wiped away by the water. A few moments of relaxation while listening to the drops as they fell onto the tiles would be just right to calm down before he would go to bed.

Kaito leant backwards to get his hair wet as well. The jet pattered onto his head and took away the sand of the beach. Slowly, his body was taking over the warmth of the water. He closed his eyes and enjoyed how his back was massaged by the gush, loosening up the tension from the day. Trying to let all the thoughts that had bothered him flow away, he emptied his mind and…Woom!

Kaito opened his eyes in surprise. Even though he did his best not to think about them so much, they tiptoed into his mind all the time. Every time he let his thoughts wander, sometimes even in his sleep, those beautiful blue eyes kept following him everywhere. Like the lake or an ocean in the early morning, kissed by the first rays of sunlight, they were so deep and full of mysteries. They pulled Kaito in like the tide, burying him under its waves. How many secrets and treasures might be hidden below their surface? Kaito was more than tempted to explore.

Of course, Kaito had noticed how they darted at him from time to time. Sometimes in secret, sometimes unconcealed, but always with this incredible intensity. Just imagining how they followed his every move, not taking their curious yet shy gaze off him sent shivers through his body. How would their expression change if they could see him like this? Would they trace down all the drops of water as they ran down the lines of his muscles? Would their colour change like the sea did when a storm was roaring over it? This bright shade of turquoise would turn into a darker, greyish blue as one wave crashed into another, throwing the usual calm depths of the ocean into turmoil.

Closing his eyes again, Kaito poured some shower gel onto his hand and slowly started soaping himself. In his mind, those mesmerising eyes followed him without pudency. As they were glued to his hands they watched Kaito as he gently cleaned his body from the sand and the sweat. Starting from his neck, over his broad shoulders and along his chest, his fingers left trails of foam and goose bumps. His hands went on, caressing and lathering his lower back right above his butt and suddenly, Kaito imagined how his slender hips would feel like under His fingers. His skin was probably as soft as it looked like, its tone emphasising the brightness of his eyes even more. How would the blue colour of the iris would transformed if Kaito would touch Him the way he caressed his own skin right now? The storm and the desire that darkened the light iris ignited a small fire in Kaito’s chest that spread over to his stomach. The more intense the gaze became, Kaito felt the heat and his blood follow the water downwards and conglomerate in his lower area.

As Kaito continued to soap his chest he allowed his right hand to follow the lines of his abs to his crotch. His dick had already been half-erected before, but now that he was only a few inches away from finally giving it some attention, it raised even more. Just as his fingers slid along his v-line, the eyes filled his mind again as their owner closely watched Kaito who took his twitching cock into his hand and gently started glided up and downwards – the eyes not missing even one move. Never before had one of his phantasies been so intense. The longer Kaito thought about this gaze that hadn’t left him alone from the first time he had noticed it, the more real his imagination became. As his hand continued to pump his erection, Kaito did not only feel the eyes on his skin, he also sensed the heat of the boy in front of him. He was standing just a few inches away, the water of the shower patting onto his delicate skin.

To sense Him so close, even if He wasn’t real, made Kaito’s cock get even harder. His hand glided along the whole length, covering every inch from the root to the top. His fingers were clenched around his erection, tightening and loosening their grasp as he went on. As Kaito’s hands increased their speed, his breath got heavy, too. His chest was raising and falling a lot faster than usual while his pants filled the air and mingled with the pattering of the water. Slowing down a bit, Kaito let his thumb circle along the tip of his dick, a silent moan dripping from his lips. The sensitive skin tingled under the touch and covered his body in goose bumps.

First drops of precum built on the tip of his cock as the boy cautiously stepped closer, not moving their glance from Kaito’s hands as they spread the cum on his cock. Being examined even closer than before made his dick twitch again and Kaito increased the speed of his hands again. His head in his neck, he opened his mouth to allow more moans to echo from the tiles. They mixed with the steam around him and created a hazy, steamy reality. The warmth from the body in front of him and the heat of the gaze which riveted on his dripping erection flowed right into Kaito’s stomach where a small flame slowly turned into a super nova. Yet it still not enough to make it explode. Therefore, he let his left hand join the other one trying to cover more of his cock and create even more friction. At the same time, those eyes started wander over his body, soaking in every inch, every line as if they wanted to memorize them. To be watched so closely while pleasuring himself was a thrill that made Kaito’s dick become harder and harder with every minute.

His moans got louder and louder and also the speed of his hands increased. Harder and harder he rubbed along his dick, eager to finally release the tension in his body. Just when he thought that he would come any second, the boy in front of him took another step towards him and suddenly raised his head. Those blue eyes hit Kaito’s and a lightning struck into his body. Thousands of volt shoot through his veins, starting from his chest into the smallest vessel. His heart skipped more than one beat and the electricity forced all of his muscles to tense at the same time. Then, it was soaked back into his stomach and the super nova inside it exploded. His fingers clenched around his dick, Kaito threw his head in his neck as he released his hot cum over his fingers. His mind went blank, but instead of turning completely white like it usually did, it was coloured in that light blue of the lake. It was all over him, not just in his head. It filled him up, imprinted their gaze on every inch of his body.

Only after a while, as the waves of Kaito’s orgasm slowed down, his usual sight returned and he found himself in his shower again – alone. For a moment, he didn’t move, allowing himself to calm down before he washed away the tracks of what he had just done. A warm and calm feeling replace the tension he had felt before, but at the same time it a bitter-sweet feeling crawled in his chest – a feeling coloured in turquoise blue.

 


End file.
